


his finest bride, at last with him again

by theclownbehindtheslaughter



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Suicide, Canon-Typical Violence, Dracula Loves Jonathan Harker, Episode: S01E01 The Rules of the Beast, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Possibly Unrequited Love, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Temporary Character Death, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Hate, Vampires, it might become mutual who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclownbehindtheslaughter/pseuds/theclownbehindtheslaughter
Summary: Jonathan Harker fled from Count Dracula's castle and ended up in a nunnery in Budapest, Hungary. He's been there for nearly a month and finally, Dracula has caught up to his beloved bride.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Jonathan Harker/Mina Murray
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	1. a new nun

Jonathan Harker was a normal man, a typical, mild-mannered English man; or that was what showed itself at first glance. 

He would do anything for others, anything that wouldn’t endanger innocent people besides himself. He had a heart of gold as it would be said; though I suppose he has a heart of gold, seeing as he is still alive.

Just a bit at least, clinging onto existence is a more specific way to explain Jonathan Harker. The way he still tries to breathe, to stay as human as possible despite being undead and soon to be a vampire.

The man was currently sitting in silence in a room in a monastery in Hungary, staring at the wall opposite his bed. Until of course the door opened and an accented voice pierced the silence 

“Hello Mr. Harker, are you hungry?” 

His head turned to see the face of the accented person, a nun he didn’t recognize “No… no thank you.” Even if he’d been through hell and back, he was still that typical mild-manner Englishman he always had been.

The woman had a bag with her, the contents inside clattered around and contained what sounded like a pile of paper bound by string and wood along with something heavy like a mallet of sorts “May I take a seat?” 

Jonathan gestured to the table with a bench for Jonathan and a chair for nuns or anyone who wished to visit the ghastly-looking man “go ahead, I don’t mind.” 

The woman walked to the chair and set the bag onto the table before smoothing the back of her long skirt to sit down comfortably in the chair as the room fell into eerie silence again.

“I thought I’d met all the nuns, but I don’t quite recognize you.” 

“I’m sister Agatha, I’ve been sequestered to help with your condition.” 

A pause fell among the two except for an understanding ‘ah’ that came out of Jonathan Harker that was disrupted by the sister’s bag opening and a pile of papers bound by string wrapped around them with one singular word on the blank page in front of them all; ‘Dracula’.

“I’ve read your account Mr. Harker, but I must admit I am a bit confused by some parts.”

“Oh… what did you need me to explain?”

“I think it would be better if you told me about your stay at the count’s castle by mouth, after all, I was always much better at understanding spoken word tales.” She offered a kind smile to Harker, whose face grew worried “It’s not a tale, it’s the truth.” 

Sister Agatha’s smile never dropped, opening her mouth to reply before the heavy door to the room opened and a beautiful woman Jonathan could only describe as a drop of sunlight walked into the room in her habit and nun attire “Oh that’s right, apparently I’m not to be trusted alone with a man; so consider us chaperoned.” The nameless nun pulled a wooden chair with floral details next to Agatha’s and took a seat only to be elbowed by a smiling Agatha.

“Mr. Harker, I do not intend any impertinence but why are you still alive?” 

“I-I fled... I was trapped, I escaped.” His voice had a tone of sorrow tinged into it, a permanent souring to his already strained voice “escaped, yes but how did you do so?” 

Jonathan shakingly raised his blistering and cracked hand without fingernails to point to the stack of papers bound by the string “yo-you’ve read my account, you know how I did.”

“Ah, that I have but I’d much rather hear it straight from the horse's mouth.”


	2. straight from the horses mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan is disturbed by reliving his stay at castle Dracula, Sister Agatha attempts to get him to continue but that only angers the sorrowful man.

Jonathan told it as it was, taking his time to tell the story of his entrapment and escape with vivid detail right down to the sounds the castle made as it settled under his stomping feet running around the castle to find the secrets it withheld from the English Lawyer.

“I found the one stuck in the castle with me, behind that stone door the portrait guarded.” 

Sister Agather waited for half a minute before urging Jonathan to continue the story “And? Who were they and why were they there?” 

“A girl, she said she was hungry; she spoke English yet she didn’t know what England was.” He paused, causing Agatha to wonder if she had struck a nerve that had caused the man across the table to go quiet and cease the vivid retelling of his escape. 

He continued on eventually though, slowly he stood up to turn his back to the two and recalled what else “She said it tasted funny, said once you’re the count’s friend all languages are the same.” 

Agatha hummed and wrote it down into a bound book in which she’d been writing done his account, perhaps in another language for another person who did not understand English to assist with Jonathan and his condition “Yes, so did she elaborate on that Mr. Harker?” 

“No, she only said she was hungry again.” He began to get vague, as Agatha asked what happened later Harker only walked towards the bowl of water to wash his face, or perhaps wake himself up from his vivid reliving of the traumatic stay at Castle Dracula.

“It went black, i-i… I don’t remember what happened much after that until we’d gone on the balcony.” He turned his head to eye Agatha, quirking a hairless eyebrow, and expected Agatha to say something other than “And what happened then?”

“Are you certain you’ve read my account, you seem as if you’re processing all this for the first time?” 

“I have, but it is rather vague considering you wrote all day and night for the first week you arrived here.”

“It is not vague, I’ll show it to you. I spent days on this an-and it can’t be considered anything such as vague.” He quickly walked to the table, unwrapping the stack of papers from the string binding it as Sister Agatha watched with intrigue.

Jonathan's face morphed into confusion, terror then plagued the diseased face while he read out the phrases written in his handwriting claiming Dracula to be god, the beginning of an end “I didn’t write this!” 

“But you did Mr. Harker. When you arrived you asked for a pen and paper and this is what you wrote.”

He denied it again, delving into an argument with Agatha that seemed to disturb the other sister “This is not, no I wrote an account of my st-” 

“You thought you’d written an account of your stay, though this disproves it at it is in your handwriting, is it not Mr. Harker?” 

The other nun interrupted, her voice louder than the quiet whisper she’d displayed earlier “Continue your account, it doesn’t matter whether or not you wrote. It only matters if you can tell us what happened in Dracula’s castle.” 

Blue eyes glanced away, sighing and taking a deep breath to steady himself for what he was about to continue “I woke up in that damned box, a dead child's hand hanging out of that sack I’d seen Dracula carrying earlier.” 

Sister Agatha stood and lit a match to lighten the room with lit candles while she urged Jonathan to continue the already long-running story he was giving “Ah, that which the woman called scraps. Now tell me, Mr. Harker, what happened next, and please do not skip on the details.” 

“I called for help, the baby began to cry but I was too enfeebled to free myself from that box alone.” 

“And so who did it for you, the woman?”

“No, Dracula pulled me out and the woman was lying on the floor with the broken leg of a wooden chair in her chest.” 

The other sister, the one Jonathan could only describe as a drop of sunshine flinched meanwhile Sister Agatha seemed unphased “Was she dead, as in truly in her state of death?” 

“I believe so, I wish I could’ve listened to the locals; stayed out of that hell on earth, and gone back to my fiance.” 

“Ah yes, Mina Murray; the woman whose face you’ve forgotten.”

Jonathan’s neutral facial expression changed to anger, not that of a human but with his teeth bared as if he was a beast “I still remember her laugh, her voice. That’s all that matters, I don’t need to know her face to know she loved me.” 

This time instead of a clever response from the nun who had offended him it was the drop of sunshine that spoke, her voice so achingly familiar, and yet Jonathan couldn’t place where he’d heard it before this “I’m sure she still loves you, no matter what.” Her hand crossed in her lap, her head tilted down to focus on her folded hands.

His demeanor went back to neutral tinged with that ever-present sorrow in the man “No... I’m not the man she accepted to wed. I’ve… changed; the count stole my soul and now I am no longer a man.” 

The sun had set, leaving the room cast by only the light given by the candles placed around the room. Jonathan noticed this, nervously glancing outside and causing his brows to furrow; the worry caused him to be unable to see that the sister had stood up and began slowly to step towards him.

“You think, even in your darkest moment that I’d abandon you?” Harker’s head turned to find that the sister now was in front of him, reaching her hands out to cup his cheek covered with cracks and welts “Never, ever would I ever abandon my Johnny blue eyes.” She let out a grim laugh, bringing realization to Jonathan's face and his eyes widened 

“Mina?” 

She nodded, taking her habit off for golden locks to fall down in bouncing curls “You may have forgotten my face, but I’d never forget your beautiful blue eyes.” It was one of the things that stayed about Jonathan, he’d been found washed on a rock ledge by a fishing boat with his limbs somehow all intact though his clothes torn to shred and covered in blood. 

The reunion was cut short by Jonathan startling at seemingly nothing, instantly becoming rigid “He’s here.” Mina’s head cocked to the side with a quirked eyebrow, she smiled and began to chuckle until a bat smashed through the window, attacking the poor girl right on the side of her face, mere inches from her eye.


	3. oh johnny blue eyes, you'd never hurt me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agatha leaves Jonathan to tend to a wounded Mina, but he's having a difficult time restraining himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's weird how I'm updating so quickly but I mean that do be what happens when motivation hits you like a truck

The glass of a window shattered, interrupting a heartfelt reunion while a bat screeched and latched itself onto the side of Mina’s face. 

Agatha’s smile widened to a grin, picking up her bible from where she’d placed it on the table a while into Jonathan's retelling of his stay and walked up to peer out the window at the hoards of bats and locusts swarming outside “How exciting.” She murmured to herself, turning quickly on her heel and opening the heavy door to leave 

“Take care of Mina.” 

The one she’d said it to, Jonathan stood gazing over Mina’s writhing form on the floor with her arms flailing around to try and get the bat to leave which it finally had but left a bleeding wound on Mina’s face.

The Englishman crouched down beside his fiance, reaching out his scarred hands but careful not to actually touch his love; His teeth elongated, causing it to grow harder to keep his mouth closed and allowing drool to escape the corner of his blistered mouth. 

For a long moment, Mina was on the floor, groaning in pain while her Johnny blue eyes stood from his crouching position to search into Sister Agatha’s bag. She eventually sat herself up and began to look around for any signs of bats, they were gone but she felt something approaching her. 

It was her beloved, holding a wooden stake with the sharpened side pointed towards him “Mina, take it.” The sorrow in his voice grew tenfold, causing the golden-haired woman to wince “...What?” 

“You’re bleeding, and I can’t stand it.” 

That wonderful woman scoffed, offering a smile that was unfortunately not contagious, “Jonathan, I don’t need that. You’re my Johnny blue eyes and you’d never hurt me.” She strode forward, backing her whimpering fiance against a wall as he tried to keep his distance “I-I’m not that man anymore, just take it; please my love.” 

She didn’t move a muscle to take the wooden stake from his hand, and so Jonathan took it into his own metaphorical hands by screaming “Take it!” and shoving it into Mina’s slightly trembling hands.

Mina let out a short scream and began to back up from Jonathan with the stake held tightly in her hands, staring towards Jonathan who had backed himself against the wall once again and pulled his gown aside for easier access to where his dormant heart resided. 

The room fell into silence except for Mina’s heavy breathing she used to try and hold back tears. A wolf’s howl rang through the convent, distant voices of Agatha and Mother Superior could be heard vaguely until the bats began to fly away, casting the room into only sounds of screeching bats while Mina carefully inched towards her love who bared himself against the wall with a stake raised in her hands “Listen to me, you are Jonathan Harker. The man I wish to wed, the one I met on that afternoon in October, and you’d never hurt me!” 

Wood clattered to the floor and Mina took a long step forward to cup her Johnny blue eyes face in her hands “look at me… hear me. I am Mina Murray, soon to be Mina Harker and you love me.” Jonathan didn’t try to pry himself away from Mina, shakingly raising his hands to caress the woman's face

Or what was meant to be a caress, a loving embrace turned horrid while his fingers gathered the sweet crimson fluid running out of Mina’s wound and licked it like a dying man in a desert with water “Oh Johnny, no, please... You don’t need to do that-” She took steps backward, tripping on the spread paper of Jonathan’s account of his stay at Castle Dracula.

“Let… me, please..” The undead man walked forward, reaching his hands out towards the sobbing woman backed into a corner with a stake raised in her hand ready to strike if her love lunged.

That which he did, snarling like a rabid animal ready to attach his elongated teeth to her neck.


	4. a persistent lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan wants it all to end, but Mina just won't let her beloved Johnny go.

His mouth was open, letting snarls fill the air along with Mina’s scream of terror and anguish but he didn’t latch his long canines onto his lover’s neck. 

Instead, Mina felt a weight lift from her hand, the shadow of Jonathan slowly becoming less overcasting on the woman “Jonathan, give it to me.” Her face turned stern but still harbored that terror that had overtaken her just a few moments before. 

“I have to do this, it’s… a necessary evil.” The undead ghoul of a man held the stake between his shaking hands with the sharp point targeted towards his heart. 

Tears ran down Mina’s face, her eyelids fluttering to try and get the salty water out of her eyes “Jonathan. I said give it to me, you don’t have to do this.” Her voice wavered, reaching her hand out to Jonathan with an open palm and expecting the stake to be handed over. 

Her lover whimpered and continued to drive the stake towards his heart until a slender hand quickly reached out and wrestled the stake free of his calloused hands “I’ve lost you once, I will not lose you again Jonathan!” The wooden stake was thrown out the already broken window and out onto the wet grass outside.

Wonderful Mina Murray took the time that her Lover had taken to try and process what had happened to run out into the corridor, the metallic clang of a sword used as decoration hit against the stone floor “Please! Somebody help!” 

Nobody came, the sound of a bell out in the courtyard drowned out Mina’s cries for help.

Jonathan became angry, frustrated at his love's persistence of keeping him around, and went into a fit of rage, tearing the room apart and flipping the heavy furniture with his frail arms that surely shouldn’t be able to do so “Just let me die goddamnit! I’m not your Johnny, that Jonathan died at the castle a long time ago!” 

Oh, how it hurt Mina so to hear Jonathan say that, but she kept herself in front of the door holding that sword pointed to Jonathan in hopes it would stop the suicidal man from approaching her “You’ve already got the sword, just cut my head off for god's sake!” His eyes were bloodshot, but so horrifyingly so that caused his blue eyes to seem almost black.

Mina took off, lugging the heavy sword along with her while trying not to trip over her long blue skirt down the stone stairs while being trailed by her undead fiance.


	5. it can get a bit messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jonathan struggled to restrain himself, Agatha was meeting the man she'd heard so much about in the legends.

A bat smashed through the window, latching itself onto the side of Mina’s face meanwhile Sister Agatha hurried towards the window to gaze outside upon the swarms of bats and locusts filling the air “How exciting.” 

The woman turned on her heel and quickly made her exit out of the room while shouting “Take care of Mina.” to the infected man.

Agatha went onto the balcony to grip onto the railing and take a view of the scurrying nuns attacked by the swarms of bats with one woman standing in front of the gate while keeping her gaze locked on the large black wolf with eyes like galaxies that stayed out the gate. 

The woman stood in front of the gate swallowed down her saliva with an audible gulp and failed to notice the clicking of shoes against the stone coming closer “Mother Superior, on no account invite that creature in.” 

She scoffed, continuing to stare daggers at the creature “That was not a temptation with which I was struggling, now would mind telling me what in the heaven is going on?” 

Sister Agatha’s head tilted up as she stepped beside the woman, taking notes of the swarm “We are under attack by the forces of darkness.” 

“Why would the forces of evil wish to attack a convent?!” 

Her head tilted back down and towards Mother Superior “Perhaps they are sensitive to criticism.” Mother Superior exchanged a glance of frustration with the newly sequestered nun before the eye contact was broken by the sister stepping forward to be mere feet from the gate.

“I know who you are, and I am fully aware I am addressing count Dracula.” Is what the woman said to the wolf, a nun that had taken shelter in the hallway yelled at Agatha to get away from that creature that began to bark and growl, raising its paws and leaning against the bars of the gate.

“The bats are a little noisy, do you mind?” 

The large black wolf howled, the bats seemingly following the wolf’s command and flying out of the convent. Sister Agatha stepped just a bit more closer, folding her hands neatly in front of her “The suns down, you don’t have to hide anymore.” 

“Or are you too afraid to step from the shadows?”

Another growl left the beast before a whine, Mother Superior stepped forward and stopped beside Agatha, sharing a glance as they watched the horrifying scene unfold. 

At first, the wolf known as Dracula seemed to just be upset, thrashing around enough to knock over a torch onto the ground before himself falling down on his side. It was a horrible sight, the stomach of the wolf began to have writhe from inside before what seemed as a long-nailed finger pierced the skin. 

An arm came next, still having a thin transparent layer of skin around it until a head popped out, then a torso. It all seemed to grow by the second as so did the crunches and disgusting sounds ringing throughout the convent.

“This is devilry.” The Mother Superior stated, not allowing Agatha to reply with her clever quip before retching into her hand but refusing to throw up the contents on her stomach.

Soon enough a fully developed human arm reached up, pointing the long nails to the sky with half of the things humanoid form protruding out of the wolf “Terribly sorry about that, can get a bit messy sometimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> motivation has once again pummeled me and now I'm pumping out these things, better not make me abandon this work for months after


	6. just collecting what is his

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula has a conversation with Agatha

The creature now in humanoid form stood from the corpse of the black wolf, panting and wiping away the crimson fluid spread all about his face.

“Why hello there, no need to look so afraid; I’m only here to collect what is mine.” His voice had an air of arrogance to it which amused Agatha, she wondered how long it would take until that would break. 

Agatha held herself back from replying to provoke the Count and instead pursed her lips and stepped towards the middle of the courtyard where a rope connected a bell existed, it drew a breathy laugh from Dracula “I’m not sure what legends you’ve been reading, but bells don’t have any effect on me!” 

“This one will.” The ringing stopped and nuns ran into the formation of a ‘u’ around the gate in where Mother Superior and Sister Agatha stood in the middle “ooh… this’ll be the most nuns I've had in one sitting, though I do suppose I’ll have someone to share it with.” He stepped forward and grabbed the iron bars with his hands and stuck his face through to seemingly get a better view of the trembling women. 

“I suppose you’re speaking of Jonathan Harker, but I don’t think he’ll be joining you anytime soon.” Agatha regretted that sentence as the last words left her lips, watching the count’s face morph from a sickly smile to a barbaric expression of anger “You don’t know what you’re doing, trying to keep my bride from me. It’ll be better if you just give him over to me, then maybe I’ll consider not ripping apart your world.” 

Though she kept strong, her face straight and calm as she faced the monster that had lived hundreds of years meanwhile she was just barely edging 32 “Wonderful offer, but I don’t think I’d ever find myself offering up anybody to you like they were a piece of meat.” She punctuated the last word by reaching her hand forward and flicking the nose of Dracula while having a false sense of confidence around her.

Dracula snapped his head forward and almost got the tip of Agatha’s finger if she hadn’t flinched back immediately after flicking the vampire's nose “Sisters present arms.” Her voice wavered a bit more time, thinking about what might have happened if she hadn’t moved her hand back quickly enough. 

The Sisters of Saint Mary’s Convent of Budapest removed their hands from the sleeve of their other arm and directed crudely made wooden stakes to the man “Do you think a bunch of weeping little nuns could even do as much as lay a finger on me? I’ve lived for hundreds of years and avoided death by so many wars and you think a gaggle of terrified nuns would be able to hurt me?!” The Count’s voice held amusement in it, letting out another breathy laugh as he pulled back from holding the gate and turned around in a circle on the front step of the nunnery. 

“You seem to underestimate us Count, that’s how all falls from power begin you know.” Agatha had collected herself once again, straightening her back and smiling sweetly at the beast that could tear her in two “I don’t think I’m underestimating you, you’re just a weak little human nun who thinks they can take me down just because you’ve got the upper hand at the moment.” 

“And you’re just an aristocrat that thinks he’s better than everybody else.” 

“Oh, I don’t think that, I believe one person is on my level.”

“And that is Jonathan Harker, the man who came here babbling about an evil count who’d trapped him in a maze of undead creatures and a girl named Mina whose face he’d forgotten.” 

Something crossed Dracula’s face for a split second, almost sorrow or guilt as he heard what Jonathan has described him “I’d love to stay and argue with you but you see me and my bride have got a boat to catch, so if you’d be ever so kind as to just hand him ove-”

The count was interrupted, never had anyone dared to interrupt the powerful creature before and so Dracula stared at Agatha with annoyance and slight awe “No, I’ve said this before and I will say it again; Mr. Harker is not coming with you and he is staying at this convent for as long as he pleases.” 

The two stayed standing still, gazing at each other until Agatha broke eye contact by turning and facing a nun that was in the formation “Sister Rosa, the key please.” She held her hand out to the woman whose face tilted up and stare at Agatha like she’d grown another head.

Mother Superiors protest died on her tongue as screaming came closer and closer from inside of the convent, the sound of a hysterical man begging to be killed and a sobbing woman who burst out into the courtyard with the hysterical one tackling the woman who held a sword in her hands “Just kill me dammit! I’m already dead so why not just finish it off!?”


	7. time for their leave

The immortal aristocrat got a look at his bride for the first time in around a month, poor thing looked starved and as if he really was a walking ghoul that belonged nailed in a box and not a sentient vampire similar to Dracula.

Mina was screaming and holding the sword close to her body which cut up her hands, Jonathan's bloodshot eyes made a comeback as he yelled and pleaded for his love to kill him before he killed her. 

“Mr. Harker, I don’t find that necessary and neither does Mina.” Agatha had turned to face Jonathan, much less scared than she was while facing the count as she knew the Englishman would never do anything to hurt anybody. His head lifted up to face Agatha, blurrily making out an awestruck Dracula in the back and scrambled off of Mina to flee into the Chapel in which he was ushered into a confession closet to separate him from everyone else as he calmed down

“Well Count, I believe it’s time for your leave now.” 

Half of the sisters had left into the Chapel to help with Jonathan, still scared and trembling but less so as they’d come to enjoy Mr. Harker's company over the last month he was kept in the Nunnery. 

“This isn’t over, oh it’s never over until I get my bride back and every single one of your pretty little army is dead on the floor and dry of blood.” A finger was pointed accusingly to Agatha, a finger that had a most expensive ring on it that had gone with him even in the wolf form. 

“But It is over for us, goodbye Count Dracula.” She turned to take her leave, the nuns that had stayed in the courtyard went back into the chapel along with Mother Superior that left a retreating Agatha and a frustrated Dracula left in the courtyard “Oh you think you’re so clever, provoking me like this.” 

Agatha couldn’t keep herself from responding, she wanted to get as much information as was possible so keeping conversation with the man would most likely help her “I know I’m clever, besides by your own account you’ve been on this earth hundreds of years and you’re fretting over a man who is already taken by the love of his life?” 

The gate was gripped again by the monstrous Count, his face showing true annoyance before feigning hurt “How you’ve hurt me, Sister, not only by thinking that wench Mina would ever be able to love him as much as I could but by thinking you can keep him away from me.” 

Agatha opened her mouth and for the third time today her clever retort was cut off by somebody else who said “Agatha come on, Mother Superior is to lead us in prayer!” 

She waved goodbye to Count Dracula and turned to actually walk back into the chapel, closing the doors behind her and having left the count to formulate a plan to get his beloved bride back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to episode number [redacted] of unintelligible screaming of WHY MOFFAT, WHY MUST I DO THIS MYSELF AND GIVE JOHNNY A SEMI-HAPPY ENDING


	8. we must reach up to him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother Superior has her wonderful speech and Jonathan asks Agatha a question.

A few minutes had passed, Jonathan still resided in the confession closet as the prayer began with Mother Superior rallying up the Sisters “Tonight we have faced the Devil, and come out alive. Never did I think as I entered this convent for the first time that the Sisters and I would face a bloodthirsty creature.” The woman paced and gestured with her hands, pointing towards random Sisters as she continued the speech.

“God is with us, he will not reach his hand down and assist us. You do not barter with the infinite, you align with it my Sisters; he does not come down to our level for we must ascend to him.” She pointed in the face of Sister Agatha, leaning in and offering a kind smile which was rare for the woman. 

“Tonight, at our most deadly hour in which death shadowed over all of us we stayed strong. We did not cave into evil but we stood as still as stone and said ‘This far, but no further.'” The smile was returned, a small feeling of pride blooming in Agatha from the praise. 

“Let us pray.” Mother Superior stepped back into the front where she joined her hands together and pointed to the sky and so did others, the room was filled with wood screeching across stone floors as the women stood to kneel down and begin reciting their prayers, all except for Mina who sat on the pew trying to keep the tears from spilling out her eyes.

The hour had passed, the bell of the church which stood down in the town tolled only 1 time to signify the start of a new day. Mother Superior's hands fell to her sides as she cleared her throat to speak once again “Now, let us be gone to bed. Who would like to escort Mr. Harker to his bedroom?” Agatha raised her hand and Mother Superior nodded to give Agatha permission to stand and open the confession door only to find Jonathan sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest and deep in thought.

“Hello Sister, how did it go?” 

“It went alright, it seems as if the count does truly care about you, Mr. Harker.” 

He scoffed, beginning to chuckle “No, that monster could never care about anything besides himself.” 

“On the contrary Mr. Harker, I believe everybody wants a companion; Even monsters.” 

Jonathan kept himself from arguing while he stood and stepped out of the closet to make his way to his bedroom, wincing at all the eyes following him to his room, Agatha noticed this and turned to the gawking sisters “Don’t you have somewhere to go, beds to sleep in instead of staring at this man as if he’d grown another head?” That sent the nuns scattering and finally running into their rooms which allowed Agatha and Jonathan to have a moment alone “Sister, would you mind answering a question of mine?” 

“Of course Mr. Harker, go ahead.” 

“Do you think that Dracula has truly given up, retreated away and is allowing me to exist here peacefully?”

“I don’t know, I am not a mind reader Mr. Harker.” She jabbed her elbow into his rib cage which incited a slight chuckle from Jonathan before stopping in front of the door of his room “Well, good night Sister.”

“Goodnight Mr. Harker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello and welcome to number 8 of I don't know why i write short chapters I just like to drag out ~ suspense ~


	9. go to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Viktoriya is having a hard time sleeping much to the dismay of her roommate Sister Mary

Sister Viktoriya Sat in her room with her nightgown pulled on but no ounce of drowsiness or need to sleep in the woman “I wonder what it’s like to live for so long.” She mumbled to the sister who slept in the bed opposite of hers “Viktoriya, just go to sleep already and stop asking me questions.” Her name was Sister Mary, she had a heavy Glasgow accent which could make it hard for others to understand what she has said and could sound quite funny at times to the other Sisters.

Viktoriya quieted herself, switching over to fidgeting with her rosary which had wooden beads. 

The bell of the town church rang three times, the noise caused Mary to shift around to lay on her side facing the wall but didn’t even startle Viktoriya in the slightest. The scuttling along the walls outside did though, her rosary clattered to the floor which woke Mary from her deep sleep “Viktoriya… go to fuckin’ sleep or I’ll choke you with that damn rosary.” Her voice slurred with sleep held no heat in it, an empty threat for the woman in the room to no longer disturb her sleep.

Minutes had passed and Mary went back to being deeply asleep but Viktoriya continued to fret and stare at the closed window. Eventually, the Sister quietly stood and walked to the small square window with her nightgown trailing against the dirty floor “Hello little nun.” She froze, her blood running cold and her heart pumping fast even before the head of a certain Romanian vampire popped up outside “I heard your calls, your wonders of how eternal life is. I would’ve come sooner, though I believe there's a bit of a grouch with us at the moment.” 

A smile flashed on his face, a small gesture of kindness that unnerved Viktoriya even more, having seen his jagged teeth “Hello.” It was all but barely a whisper, barely able to be heard by any human ears “It’s rather fun you see, being able to do whatever you please with no consequences. You could join me, my dear, you’d make a wonderful bride.” 

“But isn’t… Isn’t Johnathan already your bride? I mean that is what you called him at the front gate.” 

“I always have three brides at a time, and at the current moment I've only got one; I’m sure you’d love to spend eternity being young and beautiful.” 

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed it, a habit she’d never been able to drop “You could see the world expand, see things that every human would only dream to see in their little lifespan.” The offer was tempting to Viktoriya, swooning for the attractive man with a charismatic tongue that spoke in such ways that compared to the feeling of the most luxurious silk.

“Alright, and what’s the trade-off?” Her head turned over her shoulder to check on Mary who had kept sleeping like a log in her bed, her lips fluttering into a smile every so often as a result of her dream. 

“Just drink a bit of blood here and there, take a few measly human lives is all you need to live forever.” 

“And what do I have to do for you to make me a vampire?”

He cracked another smile, his eyes slanting up in amusement as he took in the shivering form of the young nun “Nothing much my dear, just invite me in.” 


	10. the morning calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktoriya was fooled with the idea of living forever, now she lay dead on the ground while the count wreaks his havoc on the convent of nuns who dared to keep him away from his bride.

Nine minutes after the church bell rang three times a heavily Glasgow accented voice disrupted the calm of the early morning in the nunnery “Aye Viktoriya, what the hell are you doi-” She was cut off by a gurgling noise and the thump of something heavy on the floor.

Dracula had gotten in, all thanks to Sister Viktoriya “I-I invited you in, now you have to keep your end of the deal.” Her eyes glanced down, there lying on the floor was the dead body of Sister Mary with her throat slit.

Dracula stepped closer to Viktoriya, leaning down and overshadowing the woman in a way that made her seem like an ant compared to him “I said could my dear, I never gave you my word that I’d turn you.” The Sister tried to scream, tried to dash away from the vampire but sadly met the same fate as her roommate; dying on the floor after the count’s fingernail ran across her throat. 

“I’ll never understand why mortals think they’re owed anything.” The creature scoffed and readjusted the stolen cloak he’d taken from Jonathan and stepped off into the hallway of the still sleeping convent to wreak havoc on the nuns who dared to keep his finest bride from him.

A woman opened her door and stood in the doorway to investigate the noise, calling out for anyone who needed assistance “Hello, did somebody fall?” Her head leaned out into the hallway to look down the long hallway lit by candles, once staring down the dim hallway she turned her head to find the room two doors down to have their door swung open and faint footsteps stepping away.

The Sister didn’t recognize the person’s figure, a tall shadowy being walking further and further down the hall with a clock swinging behind them and the clack of hard-soled shoes “Are you lost?” The figure stopped walking farther away, never turning around before answering in a deep voice she knew as the creature that had previously stood at the front gate.

“I do seem to be, would you mind helping me find somebody?” 

While the Sister was frozen in place the Count turned around to face her with a smile showing his jagged teeth “Hello little nun, could you please lead me to my bride?” 

A scream cut through the early morning calm, a warning to all nuns “It’s gotten in, somebody help please; The devil’s gotten in!” 

“Oh come on, no need to be so rude.” He faked disappointment before calmly walking to the woman who’d tried to scramble away as quickly as she could “Now, would you please tell me where Jonathan is? It’d be a shame to miss our boat to Engl-”

For the second time the brave woman known as Sister Agatha interrupted the eternal aristocrat with a small amount of fear evident in her voice “Count Dracula, you will not be taking Mr. Harker under any circumstances.” 

She’d barely gotten out her whole sentence before Dracula appeared in front of her, leaning into her face with a sneer “At first I thought you’d been clever, trying to trick me into giving your information about myself; but now I’m sure you’re just plain arrogant and idiotic.” He clearly didn’t forget that small flick Agatha had done on his nose, returning the favor to Agatha as he continued on “As you can tell there is no barrier between us anymore, all thanks to little Viktoriya you’re all at the mercy of my Bride and I.” 

“You may be inside the building now but still remember that every single person here is stronger than you, dozens of educated women in crucifixes that have refused to fall into temptation such as yourself.” 

“You’re an interesting little thing… maybe if I didn’t already have such a perfect bride I’d maybe hope for you.” Agatha knew she’d most likely never make it out alive after provoking Dracula, though she could prolong it to share her findings with the world.

For once, a miracle seemed to grace Agatha. Maybe God truly did care about them, about his creations to give her the time to escape after another Sister had stuck a crudely made wooden stake into Dracula.

Too bad she’d miscalculated his height and ended up stabbing him through the stomach and not his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had considered killing off Agatha but then I realized she deserved so much more than that


	11. two brave woman and one blue eyed johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agatha had been lucky enough to escape, though she supposed it had been greedy to hope the Count was truly dead.

Agatha began to run, frantically searching around the frightened nuns to find Mina or maybe Jonathan. Mina had run into her, causing both of them to fall to the floor and be trampled by a couple of escaping nuns but were able to stand once again and run to Jonathan's room.

There in the corner sat the ghoulish-looking man, shivering and coiled up with his knees curled to his chest “Mr. Harker, come with us.” Her hand reached towards him, though he helped himself up and refused to touch Agatha out of fear of hurting her.

Everything was a liability for Jonathan, even the slightest touch could cause him to lose his mind and act as if he were a rabid animal starved for blood, which in some ways he technically was. 

Mina would have none of it though, grabbing her fiance's arm to link it with hers and followed Agatha through the sea of terrified and fleeing nuns until they came across a spiral staircase that led down to a heavy wooden door which Agatha had the key to.

Around the walls hung cages of dried bats and jars of pickled frogs, the room was dark and stuffy despite being frigid. Mina was disturbed by it all but continuing to step into the room with curiosity and worry on her face “What is this place?”

“My workshop, now come, come!” Agatha looked to a window which the moonlight shone through “Here, where the sun hits!” 

“But it’s nighttime!” 

“In the morning Mina, in the morning!” The panic spread among the three beings, Jonathan’s face morphed with fear and worry at the sight of two of the bravest people he had ever met slightly trembling and their voices wavering. 

“It won’t be morning for hours Agatha, if Dracula could find Jonathan all the way from Romania then he can sure as hell find us!” Papers shifted and a couple of things clattered to the floor before Agatha pulled out a wooden box “We’ll be fine, if any of the legends are right then maybe this one is.” 

Agatha opened the box and took a handful of sacramental bread to crumble and make a half-circle around the three of them “Are you even sure this’ll work, we’re going to di-” 

“Shush! If this isn’t going to work then how is yelling and attracting the Count to us going to help any?” Mina’s face flushed, grumbling and deciding to step aside from her headstrong nature and resist the temptation to continue the argument; Jonathan stood with Mina, rigid and staring at the door as expecting to hear it creak open any second. 

“What in the world are you even doing, I don’t think bread is going to help us.” 

“It’s sacramental bread, it’s been blessed and therefore has a chance of standing against Dracula.” She spoke as if Mina was meant to know this as if she hadn’t been thrown into this world of supernatural chaos as she went on her journey to protect her lover.

Though all of them winced at the horrible sound of metal being snapped apart as if they were mere twigs, the snarling of wolves was drowned out by screams of agony and terror from the nuns above ground.

Jonathan wad huddled himself in the corner once again, curving his impulses by biting on his arm. It was disgusting, the sound of cracked skin tearing apart and the dark fluid which had once been the man’s blood flowing onto the floor.

The door burst open, a screaming woman in a shredded gown running into the room for safety, though she’d been followed sadly by the cause of this all.

At last, Dracula was closer to his precious bride than he had been in what felt like an eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing interactions between Mina and Agatha; It's fun to write them in a way like they'd been friends for years but had just clicked once they met.


End file.
